The Future Awaits
by RPX
Summary: A little peek into the future. Light-hearted.


Disclaimer: Not mine… lets just say the main characters would have been a bit different if it were mine.

Authors Note: There is one slight **spoiler **from the one of the latest chapters of the manga (well the English version anyway). So if you are reading it and are behind, I would suggest not reading this.

Summary: A peek into the future.  


* * *

**Future Awaits**

Light pink and pale white petals made their way towards the earth slowly; the calm warm wind making them swirl around artfully.

The clearing was void of figures minus the one who was leaning against one of the trees, calmly watching the dancing petals in front of a background of the setting sun. To an untrained eye she would look uninterested in the world around her, but she was simply enjoying relaxing after a tiresome day filled with training, filing and trying not to kill her vice-captain. Hell, make that a tiresome week that made her yearn for some peace and quiet… or a proper battle or two.

Her attention was snapped back to reality as she felt the slight change in the winds. She had a visitor.

The said visitor allowed a smirk to grow on her dark face. "I figured I would find you here"

The pale woman returned the smirk, albeit a less practiced one. "And I figured that you would figure that I would be here"

At that Yoruichi Shihōin let out a loud and merry laugh "Still trying to one up me?"

The smirk on the sitting woman's face turned into a more practiced one "Something that I accomplish more and more often nowadays", a prideful smile accompanied with an inviting hand gesture.

The older woman made a huffing sound as she took the invitation and sat next to the petite woman, making sure their shoulders touched. She stared into the same field her younger part was gazing at. "Well I do take some credit in that." She fake-whined.

The golden-eyed woman broke her attention from the view to eye the other woman's black-gloved left arm.

"How is your arm Soi?" she asked.

At that Soifon reached for the top of the glove starting below her shoulder and pulled it down and off revealing the dark metal prosthetic underneath it. She raised and held it in front of her to give her former mentor a better look; she flexed the fingers and rotated the wrist before bending the whole arm at the elbow.

"Good, Unahana and Urahara did a good job. …not that I would ever admit that to Urahara."

Yoruichi reached and touched the metal softly, as if it wasn't the strongest part of the Captain's body, the cool of the metal gave her goosebumps.

Soifon sighed softly at the attention. True, her prosthetic arm gave her many advantages, but she did really miss the feel of a touch. She watched Yoruichi retreat back. Maybe she should mention something to Urahara next time she saw him. He was already talking about a newer model for her, so he might as well test some boundaries.

"Hard to believe it's been 50 years". The words brought Soifon's attention back to the Captain next to her.

After re-joining the Soul Society Yoruichi had been made the 5th Division Captain, replacing the traitor Aizen. Yamamoto had though the best way to bring the shamed 5th division back to life was to give them a 'hero' of sorts as a leader.

At around the same time Urahara, declining to return to one of the Gotei 13 Divisions, had regained his former position at the Shinigami Research Institute, much to the dislike of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara did enjoy pressing the strange man's buttons, finding entertainment at every turn, which kept him happy to say the least.

Soi scrunched her eyebrows. "It has been 51" she corrected looking at the metal arm that matched the size of her real one.

The dark woman's voice took a disappointed tone "I didn't mean that"

"Wh—" The sentence she started suddenly and rather awkwardly died off in a squeak. She turned wide eyed to the woman next to her so fast that she heard her neck make noises it shouldn't be making.

_It couldn't be_… her mind blanked.

Her mouth opened and closed yet no sound save for another squeak emerged. Her face seemed to turn from white to red and then back to white, as if it couldn't decide to blush from the sudden adrenaline rush or drain of blood from utter mortification.

"Fi- fif-…" she managed to stutter out.

The woman in front of her nodded as she raised her eyebrow "Yes, Fiftieth anniversary"

Soifon didn't know whether to start crying or profusely apologizing or… or whatever people did at times like these. She was Soifon! Captain of the 2nd Division AND the Special Forces Commander! She did not forget things! Especially not—

"_Our _fiftieth anniversary."

Another undignified squeak escaped her lips, as she looked terrified at her lover, still mute. Every single year she had made a huge deal of their anniversaries, wanting them to be perfect, happy to finally have the dark woman with her. And now of all the anniversaries, the _50__th_ … she had completely forgotten.

The stern looking dark haired woman, stared right back at the slightly shorter woman for a good minute as silence reigned.

Then a little twitch of her lips betrayed her, quickly followed by her shaking shoulders, and then promptly burst out laughing causing the previously terrified Soifon to look on in confusion.

Still laughing Yoruichi stood up, dragging up the baffled Soi with her. She started leading the younger woman by hand towards their shared quarters still laughing.

With merriment she called out "Come on little bee! You can make it up to me allll nighhhttt loooongg!"

A part of Soifon's brain, which was still shocked at the outcome of the last three minutes, was literally offline, but the primal part agreed wholeheartedly with Yoruichi.

She caught up with her lover as the taller woman looped her arm around her own.

"B…but Yoruichi. Aren't you mad?"

Yoruichi turned to her looking slightly astonished "Mad? Why would I be mad? It is just one anniversary, and we have all the time in the world."

Soifon felt her face warm and she knew the blush forming on her face was now delighting her lover.

_All the time in the world_. Yes, she could live with that.

And with that Soifon kicked their speed up a notch to get home so she could start properly 'apologizing'.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, picked up the pace for an entirely different reason, she didn't want the other woman's brain to kick in and remember the days date. She smirked internally and congratulated herself on still being able to trick her little bee. After all, their real anniversary was still a week away. One up!

The End

* * *

Hi everyone. This is my first time writing Bleach fic, hell I do not even regularly follow the anime (I watched the first story arc, and now I tune in when I hear our ladies are featured), and I have not read the manga. I just really love this pairing and wanted to get the 'write a fic' out of my system.


End file.
